Pour de bon
by MarieCeline
Summary: Ce soir, Tony l'avait rejoint près du distributeur, dans la salle de repos. Il n'y aura aucun échapatoire et elle sera confrontée à sept ans de souvenirs, mais aussi à la réponse à une question qui venait bien des années plus tard. Spoilers 9x14!


**Hé ! ^^**

**Après un bon moment sans poster me revoilà. Le postage de moins en moins fréquent, ce n'est pas forcément par manque de temps, mais par manque d'inspiration. Je n'écris plus aussi facilement qu'avant, et je doute que ça revienne...**

**Enfin, un nouvel OS, Tiva et post 9x14. Donc spoilers ! J'ai hésité à le poster, car j'étais pas vraiment convaincue.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>Ziva n'aurait jamais pensé y être confrontée aussi soudainement.<p>

Être confrontée à lui. Pas sans qu'il y ait des changements de sujets possibles, ou un endroit où s'enfuir, ou à regarder fixement dans le but d'éviter un regard trop insistant, de faire comme si elle n'entendait pas. Ce soir, c'était Tony qui l'avait rejoint près du distributeur, dans la salle de repos. Il n'y aura aucun échapatoire et elle sera confrontée à sept ans de souvenirs, mais aussi à la réponse à une question qui venait bien des années plus tard.

Mais elle ne le savait pas encore, lorsqu'elle s'est dirigée vers le distributeur de la salle de repos.

Une heure du matin. Ils attendaient encore un mandat de perquisition pour se rendre à l'appartement d'un suspect, et Gibbs ne semblait toujours pas vouloir les laisser partir, même si le document officiel n'arriverait probablement pas au milieu de la nuit.

C'est donc épuisée qu'elle se traîna jusqu'à cette grande boîte en fer contre le mur, dans l'espoir de dégoter quelque chose qui lui couperait la faim.

Mais la machine était en panne. Et le système de chauffage également, si bien que quiconque entrait dans la pièce se mettait à avoir la chair de poule et voyait son souffle devenir visible. Ziva appuya son front contre la vitre glacée du distributeur, et ferma les yeux. C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière son dos. Elle se retourna brusquement, et dévisagea le nouvel arrivant.

Les mains fourrées dans les poches de son jean, Tony s'avança de quelques pas en trainant des pieds.

- Ce n'est que moi, dit-il, devant l'air surpris de Ziva.

- Le distributeur ne marche plus, déclara-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas lui que je suis venu voir.

L'israélienne se laissa glisser contre la paroi de verre de la machine à confiseries, jusqu'à être assise sur le sol, et avoir le dos appuyé contre. Tony est venu s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Gibbs a l'air d'aller mieux, lança-t-il pour briser le silence.

Ziva frissonna en repensant à la blessure de Gibbs. Ils avaient eu peur, en apprenant la nouvelle. Mais finalement, leur patron avait encore eu de la chance. C'était la deuxième fois qu'à cet endroit précis une balle le traversait mais ne le tuait pas. La première tirée par Ari, et l'autre par un gamin sept ans plus tard.

- Je me suis rendu chez lui, il y a quelques jours, après qu'il se soit fait tirer dessus, poursuivit-il. Il m'a raconté qu'il avait repensé à tous les choix qu'il avait fait dans sa vie et inévitablement, le sujet en est venu à Ari, à Kate, puis à toi…

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Le néon placé au-dessus d'eux grésillait d'un bourdonnement monotone. Ziva fixait Tony, intriguée. Ce dernier reprit, les yeux lointains, regardant quelque chose qui n'était pas dans la pièce.

- Je me demande ce qui ce serait passé si je ne t'avais jamais rencontrée.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de lui répondre.

- Je sais ce qui se serait passé si on ne s'était pas rencontré, affirma-t-elle. Déjà, Ari ne serait pas mort, et Kate non plus.

Tony hocha lentement la tête et poursuivit à sa place.

- Et toi, tu serais sur un autre continent, en mission pour le Mossad.

- Ou peut être déjà morte. Pratiquement tous mes anciens coéquipiers sont morts lors de missions. Toi, Tony, tu serais toujours assis derrière ton bureau en train de froisser du papier pour l'envoyer sur McGee, et à suivre Gibbs de partout où il va. Tu ne serais pas tombé amoureux de Jeanne car Jenny n'aurait pas remplacé Morrow si Kate n'était pas morte et tu n'aurais...

Elle s'interrompit en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Tony haussa les épaules et eu un sourire dont Ziva ne comprit pas la présence.

- Je crois que… ça ne me plaît pas vraiment.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui. J'aime ce présent-là.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

- Tony ?

Elle se déplaça de façon à ce que leurs épaules s'effleurent, et lui caressa le bras d'une façon qui se voulait réconfortante.

- Je suis sûre qu'on se serait rencontrés un jour ou l'autre.

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris. Elle lui caressait toujours le bras, lentement. Le mouvement léger de ses doigts fins même par-dessus le mince tissu de son pull lui donnait la chair de poule.

- C'est ce qui est le plus important pour toi, Ziva ?

Les doigts de l'israélienne abandonnèrent le contact de sa peau, son bras retomba le long du corps.

- Oui. Et ne me fais pas croire que ce ne l'est pas pour toi. Ça me rend malade, l'idée d'une vie sans _ça_.

- Ça ? demanda Tony.

- Oui, tu sais…ça. _Tout_ça. Ma vie en Amérique, l'équipe…

Sans tourner la tête vers lui, elle lui jeta un regard en coin avant de poursuivre dans un souffle.

- …Nous.

L'italien se figea à l'entente de ces mots. Il redoutait toujours les -rares- moments où ils abordaient le sujet.

- Nous ? demanda-t-il, blasé, comme si on lui avait raconté cette blague un peu trop souvent. Tu veux rire…

- Non. Je suis sérieuse, objecta Ziva en fronçant les sourcils.

Tony soupira, et pendant qu'elle le fixait avec insistance, il se mit à penser à un monde où Ziva n'existerait pas, comme Gibbs l'avait lui-même imaginé, mais d'une manière sans doute très différente de celle de son coéquipier, qui avait son bureau juste en face d'elle. Ce dernier en vint à l'hypothèse d'un monde sans aucune trace d'elle. Pire que cela, un monde où elle existerait, mais où il ne la connaîtrait pas. Où il ne connaîtrait pas cette femme aux yeux noirs et au courage indomptable qui va même jusqu'à railler la mort, au plus proche possible si c'est ce qu'on lui demande de faire. Cette femme qui pouvait lui faire remuer ciel et terre.

Un monde sans Ziva David. Inconcevable.

Alors quoi, il ne pouvait toujours pas vivre sans elle ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait au point de ne pas pouvoir envisager un autre monde sans elle ? Il n'y avait donc pas de fin à _ça_?

Avait-il besoin de le lui dire, encore ?

Tony se déplaça de façon à ce que leurs jambes se touchent. Le sol de la cafétéria était froid, et il sentait la jambe de Ziva trembler contre la sienne.

- Je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps de commencer quelque chose. Pour de bon.

Au moment où elle a tourné la tête vers lui, il n'a pas revu son regard du premier jour. Ni ceux de tous les autres, tous ses regards, de toutes ces dernières années qu'elle lui avait lancé, ceux d'aujourd'hui et ceux du mois dernier. Il ne faisait pas partie des intrigués, des illisibles, des intenses, des moqueurs, des bourrés d'affections ou des plus dangereux, ceux chargés de colère. Ce n'était pas un de ceux-là qu'elle lui offrait, c'était un qu'il pensait n'avoir jamais vu. Pas comme ça, pas si dénudé, à cœur ouvert.

Un regard amoureux.

Et qu'elle n'essayait plus de cacher par un quelconque moyen.

L'italien sourit en repensant au visage de Ziva qui s'était décomposé, après qu'il lui ait demandé quelques semaines plus tôt si elle le considérait vraiment comme faisant partie de sa vie. Si on lui avait posé la question à lui, il aurait immédiatement su quoi répondre.

Elle était rentrée dans sa vie comme on entre au printemps. Tout avait rayonné, avait éclot subitement après une longue période où il faisait froid, et nuit un peu trop tôt. C'est de cette façon qu'il décrirait la présence de Ziva David dans sa vie. Même si tout n'avait pas toujours été rose et ensoleillé entre eux.

Et pourtant, même quand tout allait mal, rien ne semblait pouvoir altérer son jugement. Quand il avait été loin d'elle pendant des mois, à bord du Sea-hawk, il pensait toujours à elle, avec la même force, la même conviction. Quand elle avait violemment braqué une arme sur son cœur après l'avoir poussé à terre, et qu'il avait grimacé de douleur en sentant le canon de son revolver s'enfoncer dans sa chair, il la voulait encore. Quand elle avait disparue de la surface de la Terre, il la voulait toujours. Il avait continué de la désirer et de la chercher, comme il n'avait jamais cherché personne de toute sa vie.

Et à présent, elle était-là, assise sur le sol, le couvant du plus beau des regards qu'il puisse souhaiter avoir. Et du moment qu'elle serait là, tout ira bien et toujours mieux pour lui. Il eut une brève pensée à Kate, qui lui manquait encore, et qui lui avait, sans le savoir, permis de rencontrer Ziva.

Sortant de ses pensées, l'agent spécial se leva et tendit la main à Ziva, pour qu'elle se lève aussi.

Il s'est éloigné d'elle, de quelques pas. Il a juste voulu aller chercher deux chaises près d'une des tables de la cafétéria, le sol étant vraiment inconfortable, mais elle sembla croire qu'il quittait la pièce.

- Attends, murmura Ziva.

L'interpellé fit volte-face. Un sourire nerveux se faufila sur le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'adossait au distributeur, en lui lançant un regard de défi.

Tony était pratiquement sûr de ce qu'elle allait lui demander. Lui redemander, en fait. Elle ferma les yeux, et au début, il ne su pas pourquoi. Elle les rouvrit, humides et brillants, car elle savait qu'après lui avoir de nouveau posé la question, elle ne pourrait plus faire semblant.

- Tony DiNozzo, as-tu déjà pensé aux âmes-sœurs ?

Déjà, quatre ans plus tôt quand elle lui avait demandé, elle y avait longuement réfléchi avant. Ils n'étaient peut être pas comme ces couples immortels qui traversent l'histoire au fil du temps. C'est vrai, ils étaient très loin de ressembler à Roméo et Juliette, et elle souhaitait que leur histoire, pour peu qu'il y en ait une ne s'achève pas ainsi. Mais Ziva était pratiquement certaine qu'il y avait de quoi commencer quelque chose, comme il venait de lui dire à l'instant.

L'italien laissa échapper un rire bref à l'entente de la question. Puis, avec sa partenaire le fixant sans rien dire, dans l'attente de sa voix, il considéra sérieusement sa question. Tony jeta un regard à la grande horloge placée au-dessus du distributeur. La trotteuse se déplaçait, et c'était le seul bruit qu'il entendait, avec celui de la respiration de Ziva et d'un battement de cœur affolé. Il expira lentement, son souffle créant de la condentation qui cacha la jeune femme à sa vue, pendant une fraction de seconde.

Il était peut-être temps qu'il lui réponde. Pour de bon.

L'israélienne les bras croisés, pencha la tête sur le côté, le regardant avec tendresse. Ce dernier imagina cette fois-ci non plus un monde où Ziva David n'existerait pas, mais un monde où elle serait constament près de lui. Un monde où elle ne lui manquerait plus jamais. Cela lui a paru si évident, qu'il n'eut pas eu à réfléchir d'avantage.

- Oui, j'ai déjà pensé aux âmes-sœurs, assura Tony, en souriant.

En quelques enjambées, il rejoint Ziva et plaça ses mains sur sa taille, tout en l'attirant contre lui.

- Et je suis _certain_ que nous leur ressemblons beaucoup.


End file.
